


Everlasting Hapiness

by Theniaaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Baby fic but the baby isn't there, Eliwood being a dork, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I apologize for the ending please dont kill me, I wrote this instead of sleeping lol, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Its 2 am if i remember any tags ill add them later, Roy is a sleepy baby, elinini, i love these two so much, idk how to tag help me, niniwood, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa
Summary: Ninian was unsure of many things. She knew that the world would always be full of mysteries. And yet there was just one thing she was certain ofAt this very moment, surrounded by her family. She was happyYes...her family
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Everlasting Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love Niniwood and they deserve more love
> 
> This one is short and sweet but I really enjoyed writing it. No beta this time so I hope there aren't too many mistakes
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading it and thank you for being here. Enjoy~

It has already been a few years since the end of the war and Ninian had never been happier. While being separated from Nils was a pain she would have to carry for the rest of her life she could rest easy next to her husband

To think that she was actually married, and to lord Eliwood no less

But today she was the happiest she had been

“Ninian? Are you awake dearest?”

She had to fight back a giggle and continue pretending she was asleep

“Ninian I know you are awake this isn’t funny” her husband called from the other side of the bed. She knew that it wasn’t fair to treat him like that but she couldn’t help and enjoy it when he acted like this over her

“Love please” Eliwood whined

Ninian decided to give him the silent treatment and simply giggle

“Oh, I see. Well if that’s how you are going to be then don’t mind if I move to more drastic measures

Drastic measures? Ninian knew her husband wasn’t able to do anything dra-

She suddenly saw him moving towards her and putting his hands on her sides. And then she felt it. His fingers moving up and down tickling her to the bone

She reflexively kicked as she started laughing “I’m sorry love, I- hahaha”

“What was that? Want me to continue?” Eliwood replied back with an amused grin on his face

“N-noo Eliwooood”

“Yes Ninian?” he asked, clearly enjoying seeing his wife like this

“I-I’m sorry _” wheeze “_ P-p-please stop” she giggled as she continued with her little kicks

Eliwood sighed in contentment as he hugged her “That’s what you get for teasing me like that”

“I’m sorry” she replied as the smile never left her face “Good morning dear” she whispered as she kissed his cheek

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“I feel great today actually. I must have rested a lot it seems” she answered back as she settled her face on the brook of his neck

During her first days as queen, Ninian thought it to be really tiring, but it didn’t compare to how tired she would feel after she became a mother

She loved Roy with all her being. He and her husband were her everything, but that did not mean that she appreciated all the midnight awakenings her baby would cause

It had only been a few weeks since she gave birth to him and as mad as she was sometimes, every time she took a glance at him she felt everything leave her as it got replaced with pure happiness

Ninian didn’t know if a person, and especially someone like her, was allowed this much happiness, and yet because of that, she was all the more grateful for it

“It’s been a long time since we had managed to relax, hasn’t it dear?” Eliwood asked as he nuzzled her hair, bringing her away from her thoughts

“Hehe yes, it has been my love. Now with Roy-”

Sudden realization hit them both as they got up from the bed

“I haven’t heard him all day” Eliwood stated as calmly as he could

“Neither, he didn’t wake up at night either” Ninian got up to wear her robe as she made her way towards the door “You don’t think someone stole him...right Eliwood?”

Eliwood did not reply

Panic overtook them both as they struggled to stay on their feet. Ninian was ready to burst through the door as she saw the handle move

“Oh hello, you two! I was hoping you would be up by now. Looks like I brought the little guy just in time”

They stared

“R-Rebecca???” They both screamed in unison at the sight before them

“Woah why do you both look so surprised? Didn’t Marcus tell you?”

“T-tell us what?” Eliwood asked confused as slowly made his way towards the two girls

“Oh, I wanted to take prince Roy for a little bit cause well I thought you two could need the rest and well...I could appreciate the training” Rebecca blushed

Oh

Ninian shrieked in excitement “Rebecca I’m so happy for you!”

“Wait what’s going on?” Eliwood asked, clearly even more confused than before

“Oh it’s nothing your Majesty” Rebecca smiled at him as she attempted to bow down, which proved to quite a difficult task while holding a baby

“O-oh you needn’t do that Rebecca. Here, give me Roy” Eliwood sighed the moment he held his son in his arms

“I’m sorry I didn’t notify you myself, you must have been quite worried about the little one” Rebecca sheepishly replied as she fiddled with her twin-tails

“It’s alright Rebecca if anyone is to blame it’s Marcus if anything” Ninian said with a small smile. She hoped that managed to reassure her a bit

“Well alright, if you say so” she bowed now

“What did I say abo-” Eliwood began to scold her but he was immediately cut off

“Well, I will leave you two alone now. I’ll see you later little guy, have fun with mama and papa” she said as she closed the door behind her

“Gone as fast as she came” Eliwood sighed “I’ll make sure to have a talk with Marcus later” he said and set Roy on his little bed next to their own

“Leave him be dear, he’s already busy with other things” Ninian sighed as she sat back on the bed

“Like growing old” Eliwood retorted with a grin

“Eliwood!”

“Sorry love, I couldn’t help that one” He said as he sat down next to her “He’s sleeping quite soundly, isn’t he”

“Yes” Ninian closed her eyes as she leaned on her husband’s shoulder “He is”

A few moments passed silently like that. Just listening to each others breathing

Ninian felt so peaceful, almost as if she could drift back to sleep

However, the silence didn’t last for too long as Eliwood decided to speak

“Ninian?” he said as he looked down at her

“Yes Eliwood?” she kept her eyes closed, too lazy and comfortable to move right now

A heartbeat of silence, and then a small “Thank you” as his only reply

Ninian shot her eyes open as she stared at her husband “For what my love?” she asked curiously

“For making me happy”

For...making...him...happy…

Ninian didn’t know when the tears started flowing from her eyes, nor did she care

Ninian was just too happy at this very point, happier than she ever could have imagined being in her life

“I-” she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her tears still flowed freely down her cheeks, along with a beautiful smiling gracing her features

“I’m so happy too Eliwood” she nuzzled closer to him

She heard him murmur something to her, but Ninian was not able to make it out.

She inhaled deeply as she took in everything, every little detail, so this moment would be engraved in her memory forever

“I love you” she told him after a moment and smiled wildly at him

“I love you too Ninian” he answered, her expression mirrored on his own face as he stared lovingly at his wife “And I always will dearest”

“Me too my love” she replied with an equal adoration on her features

“I think...we should take a break for today” he chuckled as he brought the covers over them both

Ninian sighed in contentment “That does sound nice, the last few days I’ve been feeling a bit sick as well”

“I’m sorry dear, I haven’t let you rest at all have I?” Eliwood said with a guilty expression

Ninian cursed herself for telling him and making him feel bad. It was true that the last month she had been feeling weaker than usual but she was only exhausted

“No love, you are letting me rest all I want, I’m the one who refuses to” she cupped his face in her own hands “But I will comply today” she yawned “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want it” she giggled a little bit as she put her head on his chest

“Rest now beloved, I will wake you up once Roy is up” he told her as he hugged her close

“Are you sure you can stay up? I want you to rest too dear, you have been working too hard” worry starting to creep into her expression as she fought against the sleep trying to take her

“Just being like this with you is rest enough for me” he smiled at her “Now sleep, love” he said as he patted her head softly, in an attempt to lull her

Ninian didn’t remember if she replied or not as she felt her eyelids becoming heavy and closing, as if they had a will of their own

* * *

Even tho Ninian did not wake up again, she was sure of one thing, she had been the happiest woman in the whole world. She was given so much love she was sure she did not deserve and yet she only wished she gave them as much as they deserved back

Her last thoughts were of her family, her Nils, her Roy, and her Eliwood. And of how much she loved them

Yes, Ninian was indeed happy, there was no truth more wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that ending...it hurt me as I was writing as well 
> 
> My next fic is probably going to be a mystic messenger one! School has started again so I have less time to write now but ill do my best 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and remember, if you're reading this, then you are awesome


End file.
